


The Lazy Prince

by bardbrat



Series: Fantasy Spanking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Public Humiliation, Spanking, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardbrat/pseuds/bardbrat
Summary: The kingdom's laziest prince gets his due. Or does he? M/M spanking, fantasy setting.
Series: Fantasy Spanking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838410
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The Lazy Prince

"All will rise for the prince of the realm."

A shuffling of feet and a sliding of chairs was heard, silken fabrics rustling in the silence that followed the cease of the murmuring crowd. All heads turned toward the gilt chamber doors as they slowly opened, the necks of each individual craning to see.

Walking with certainty at first, the prince, dressed in the magnificent fur-trimmed robe that befitted his station, began to falter slightly when he noticed the faces surrounding either side of the aisle. They were all lords and ladies of the realm, all with a strangely hungry air to their sharp gazes. The prince's pace quickened up the carpeted aisle until he stood on the small dais in front of the crowd. The only object there was one of the lesser thrones, though it was no less beautifully carved with gold and gems. It was the prince's own, though he could not fathom why it was there at the time, here in one of his smaller audience chambers, or why it was turned at the wrong angle so that it did not face forward.

The prince, in fact, had no understanding of why he had been summoned here. The only one capable of forcing him to do anything was his father, and he had received a message from the king that morning instructing him to attend an audience held by his chamberlain.

The man himself had entered once the prince was standing on the dais, and the doors closed behind him. The chamberlain was tall and raven-haired, trim and neat in his fitted tunic of deep blue with lace trim. The prince met his eyes across the room, and a small thrill went through him; truthfully, he had always lusted after his chamberlain. Not for the feel of the man's body atop his own in forbidden dalliance, but instead for the thought of being bent over his strong lap, bottom bared and smacked until he cried out in completion.

The prince was a man of particular tastes.

Striding forward with far more certainty than the prince had been feeling, the chamberlain made his way to the front of the room to join his younger charge, eyeing him seriously. It was then that the prince noticed he was holding something: a curiously rolled-up strip of leather. His heart jumped into his throat. Surely not... It had never been done...?

"You have all been called here today by order of the king, and I thank you for your attendance, my lords and ladies. Please, be seated." The chamberlain had a firm voice to match his appearance, and the prince's legs had begun to weaken where he stood as he watched the small crowd sit down. There must have been at least twenty of them, though he could hardly begin to count now. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, sending his tumbling blonde locks swaying around his shoulders. What could be happening?

He did not have to wait long to find out. "My lords and ladies, this has not been done for centuries, but it has not needed to be. The public punishment of royalty is only fit for a noble's eyes, and thus the reason for your presence. Would you all agree there is a justified need?" A murmured assent rose from the group.

Eyes darting to and fro, the prince took a step back. 'Public punishment' had set his mind to racing again. He could recall no such laws in the books, though that would be understandable. For the prince was lazy, always shirking his duties to the realm, and made no time to study for his role as the future king.

"Your father has accused you of the negligence of your duties, and judges it will be to the detriment of the kingdom in the future," the chamberlain continued, and the prince realized he was now being addressed directly. Indeed, the man's dark eyes were boring into his own, his tone stern and authoritative in ways that never failed to stir the prince's cock to attention even in normal circumstances. This time was no different, and he was thankful for the heavy robe concealing the sight of the growing bulge at the front of his breeches, even despite the audience. His wildest fantasies had never contained _witnesses_.

"Further, he has deemed it suitable for you to be punished in front of these nobles, by the hand of your chamberlain. You are to be bent over your throne and bared before their eyes, and will receive ten lashes of the strap." He was unfurling the item the prince had seen earlier, and it was indeed a strap, just as he had suspected, the leather rich and expensive and of medium width. "Will you make a plea to the contrary?"

"I..." The prince's throat was dry as he looked from the chamberlain to the strap, to his audience, and then back again. It was truly happening, though not as he might have wished, having always envisioned private chastisement from his chamberlain. Yet the more he considered that it might never be, that this could be his only chance, that perhaps he truly _deserved_ to be bent over his opulent throne and whipped as though he was an errant serving boy and not a lazy, procrastinating, failure of a prince...

"No, I will not. I will take the punishment," he finally said, though it was just loud enough for everyone to hear. He felt in a daze, as though this was all a fevered dream, and he had no desire to wake up from it.

"Very well, Your Grace." A murmur rose through the crowd again as the chamberlain approached the prince, strap now tucked under his arm. To the younger man's surprise, he had reached out to begin undoing the buttons on the prince's robe himself, blessedly turning him so the nobles could not see the tented front of his breeches once they were revealed. The robe was placed over the high back of the throne, and the prince pulled gently by the chamberlain until he was bent over the arm. Now he could see why the throne had been turned this way: it presented his bottom plainly to the crowd behind him.

The chamberlain's large, cool hands were moving to unfasten his breeches until they could be pulled down in one swift, sure motion, baring him from the waist to the middle of his thighs. Suddenly so shamefully exposed, the prince was more excited than anything else. It was uncomfortable but somehow not unpleasant, the throne hard beneath him, and his erection jutting out toward it, though he was grateful it did not make contact with the cold metal. Was he going to be able to handle this excitement until he could be alone in his own chambers again?

Another ripple had run through the crowd, and the prince felt a distinct shiver go through him as twenty pairs of eyes all focused on his naked backside. Some of the lords and ladies were feeling a bit lustful, as the young man had a pleasing shape; his arse smooth and pale and tending toward plump. The rest were feeling somewhat vengeful, as they would have done anything to thrash the lazy, undeserving prince themselves, but were glad to see justice done in any case.

The young man turned his head slightly just in time to see the chamberlain folding the strap in half, and he gripped the other arm of the chair desperately. Before there was time for another thought, the chamberlain had moved up beside him and placed a hand on his lower back, steadying his target.

"Naughty boy."

It must have been his imagination. No one was making a sound, everyone was staring, but the prince could have sworn he heard those words under the chamberlain's breath before he lifted the strap high.

The leather cut the air with a sharp sound as it was brought down again, and cut even more sharply over the prince's upturned rump. It was an explosion of pain, a fierce _crack_ of sound, and a height of pleasure the prince was sure he had never felt before.

"One," the chamberlain intoned. Then, just faintly, "What a disgrace you are, receiving a strapping in front of your court."

The implement began to rise and fall faster then, with only the sound as it connected to his flesh, and the chamberlain's counting until he had reached five. He was methodically striping the lazy prince's bottom from the middle to near his thighs, leaving one half of the audience in admiration, and the other half in satisfaction.

As for the prince himself, he felt near to floating away with every successive stroke. He had yet to cry out, though his gasps were loud, and he managed to keep from moaning, though barely. It was all he wanted it to be. More.

"You will behave, or you will receive twice as much." These words came after the eighth stroke, again seeming for his ears alone. The prince cried out then, agony and ecstasy in equal parts. The strap was being swung against the most tender flesh of his lower backside and upper thighs in a way that would leave him sore for some time. It did not bother the prince. He wanted it to continue, but he could not wait to sit down and see how exquisite the burning sensation was.

"After the last, you will return to your chambers. Naughty boys are thrashed on their bare bottoms and sent to their rooms. And that is what you are: a naughty, lazy, shameful boy."

When the chamberlain called ten, it was all he could do not to climax then and there. Did the man know his secret? Why else was he talking in this manner?

There was no way he could have moved unassisted then, but the chamberlain was coiling the strap and helping him up, getting his breeches up and his robe replaced. The crowd was a dull buzz in his ears as he stumbled off the dais and down the aisle, back into the corridor and up the stairs to his royal chambers, gripping the railing as though he might fall.

He did fall into bed immediately upon reaching his room, seeing it was yet unmade. Desperately he wriggled back out of his robe and breeches, laying naked and panting on his back, arse throbbing beneath him. In another moment, he would have reached to pleasure himself, but then his door began to open, and his attention snapped to it.

It was the chamberlain. Without a word, the man crossed the room, leaning over him warm and heavy, and kissed him. The prince could feel his cock straining through his hose; thick and hot, it pressed against the younger man's thigh. So they shared the same secret.

"This will not happen again," the chamberlain whispered. "Instead, you will come to my private rooms tonight, perhaps every night. I will teach you not to be lazy when you are turned over my knee and spanked soundly all over again. Perform your duties as prince, and you may have this, and any other delights that please you. Your father is desperate for your perfect obedience, and you will see that he gets it, won't you?"

The chamberlain's erection ground against the prince's thigh as he reached a large hand down to squeeze the raw flesh he had striped just minutes ago. "Y-Yes," the younger man finally choked out, hardly able to believe his luck. "I will do anything- Anything! Just for that. Just to feel your hand striking me. I have always wanted-"

A finger held to the prince's lips hushed him. "There is time for that tonight." And with another kiss, rough and beyond hungry, the man was gone.

\-----

The prince awoke with a start.

Suddenly frantic, he looked around to see his chamber just as it always was. He thrust his hands down into the sheets of his bed to feel his bottom, finding it smooth and cool to the touch, not hot and striped roughly as it should be.

With a sense of despair, he sank back down into the bed, staring at the ceiling. Only a dream. It had been so wonderful, but he had never felt so disappointed.

The door opened then, and a familiar, raven-haired man appeared.

"Your Grace? Ah. Lazing in bed as always, I see. Your father requests your presence in your personal audience chamber. Immediately."


End file.
